Best Friends
by Alice Cullen444
Summary: The Cullens have moved and its 5 years later. Alice finds herself jealous of Jaspers and the new girls friendship and plans to get rid of her. Jake & Nessie are now dating, but what happens when nessie gos missing? Will Bella & Jake be able to find her?
1. Smug idea

**Best Friends**

**Hey guys! This is my second story. It's the saga of The Adventures of Jalice. Except this one is about Bella, Alice and Jacob. I hope you enjoy it. **

**(We have skipped forward 5 years when they have moved! And they have gone to a new school. And do remember the new girl in this will have some parts as well! ) **

**Bella's POV- **

I was sat at the table with my family. It had been five years since we moved. I still missed Nessie and Jake; they never came to visit like they promised. But I still kept my hopes up. We had move far away from Forks as not to take risks of still being near the treaty. But I wasn't focusing on that today. There was a new girl today, who kept looking at Jasper with gawking eyes. I knew Alice wouldn't like that. Who does she think she is, looking at my best friend's boyfriend?

**Katy's POV-**

It was a new day. And a new start. I had just moved into the new school and had made some good friends like Anna. We were all gathered round the circular table at lunch when I spotted them. The most beautiful people in the world. I couldn't help gawking at them, especially the Blond curly haired boy. Unfortunately he was in love with the small pixie sized girl. "Who are they?" I asked Anna, pointing over to the table with the beautiful people. "Oh. There the Cullens." She explained then grimaced. "That's Rosalie and Jasper Hale. There both twins, and Caddie Hale who's there sister" She pointed to the three blonds, including the boy that was absolutely gorgeous. "And then there's Alice, Darrel and Edward Cullen, all brothers and Sisters" She pointed to the small dark haired girl who had her arm around Jasper, and the bronze haired boy, and the red haired man who had his hand cupped around Caddie "And that's Emmett and Bella Swan." She rested her finger on the dark haired man with a big build, who was leaning against Rosalie and the dark haired girl who love Edward. "Of course no one's good enough for them to be there friend. And there all together. Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett. Bella and Edward. Caddie and Darrell. " She sighed and turned back to the table. I couldn't help but look. They were magnificent. "And of course there's Jalice-" She pointed to another table directing her finger at a tall, curly dark brown haired girl "- She's Emmett's and Bella's sister. They all live together. The doctor, Carlisle, and his wife, Esme, adopted them when they were little. 7 kids!" She shook her head at the though. But her voice was distant now.

**Jacob's POV- **

Things had worked out great. Almost perfect. Except there was no more Bella. I hadn't seen her for 5 years. I didn't think me or Nessie would be able for a visit. Me and Ness were dating now- 3 years! I can't believe it had lasted so long. Of course, I still missed Bella loads. She shares my life. We're best friends. But today was different from the other days. As today I had a great idea. I know I had said that leaving my father would be hard. But I know I could survive. As long as Renesmee comes and so do my small pack.

**Alice's POV- **

The new girl, Kate, kept looking at jasper. My soul mate. It frustrated me. But I knew how to make her _not_ look at him. I smiled smugly to myself as Edward chuckled under his breath. The rest looked at him in confusion. "What?" Rosalie asked him curiously. He looked at her and straitened up. "Just something Alice was thinking." He knew not to tell what I was thinking. Jasper would disapprove of it. "Excuse me." I pushed away from the table with my untouched food in my tight grasp. I headed over to the table where she sat, and 'accidently' tripped. The food went flying over on top of her head. I had to bight my lip to stop from laughing. I heard my family burst out with laughter, except one. Jasper. He didn't like these things. "Oops, sorry! I'm so clumsy." I explained. Katy glared at me with her green eyes. Her auburn hair was pushed back into a tight pony tail. "Right." She rolled her eyes. Her tone was full of sarcasm. I arched my eyebrows. "Fine don't accept an apology. Your life's going to get much harder!" I muttered under my breath, so low I could tell she never heard. "Bye!" I waved as I walked away. I shoved my tray on the counter and walked outside. I parked myself on the bench outside. I knew I was in trouble off of Jasper. I could already here him walking over to the door. I prepared myself for the worst.

**Bella's POV- **

I had always managed to stay clear of thinking about Nessie and Jake. But a thought crept up. Maybe, since we hadn't heard from them, something had happened. Maybe Sam came and attacked Nessie as she was half-human. And Jake tried to protect her and Sam killed him and Nessie. It was unlikely. But it seemed all so possible at the same time. I hoped not. "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked. I had been silent for over five minutes and he was growing impatient. "Jacob and Nessie." I replied. He looked at me strangely. A frown crossed his face. "But you _never _think about them." He protested. I nodded in agreement. "I know. It's just that I wandered. Maybe the reason that he hasn't had any contact is because... something happened to them. Their dead?" I murmured. But Edward shook his head and chuckled. "Bella I think you know the reason." I smiled his crooked smile at me. I looked at him confused. "He misses you too much. And gaining contact with you again would only make it worse." He muttered. I nodded. Of course. Why hadn't I thought of _that_! Though he was completely over me, he still loved me... as a friend. He would still be hurting. Like a small part of me was.


	2. bad invitation

**Best Friends**

**Hey guys! This is my second story. It's the saga of The Adventures of Jalice. Except this one is about Bella, Alice and Jacob. I hope you enjoy it. **

**(We have skipped forward 5 years when they have moved! And they have gone to a new school. And do remember the new girl in this will have some parts as well! ) **

**Bella's POV- **

I was sat at the table with my family. It had been five years since we moved. I still missed Nessie and Jake; they never came to visit like they promised. But I still kept my hopes up. We had move far away from Forks as not to take risks of still being near the treaty. But I wasn't focusing on that today. There was a new girl today, who kept looking at Jasper with gawking eyes. I knew Alice wouldn't like that. Who does she think she is, looking at my best friend's boyfriend?

**Katy's POV-**

It was a new day. And a new start. I had just moved into the new school and had made some good friends like Anna. We were all gathered round the circular table at lunch when I spotted them. The most beautiful people in the world. I couldn't help gawking at them, especially the Blond curly haired boy. Unfortunately he was in love with the small pixie sized girl. "Who are they?" I asked Anna, pointing over to the table with the beautiful people. "Oh. There the Cullens." She explained then grimaced. "That's Rosalie and Jasper Hale. There both twins, and Caddie Hale who's there sister" She pointed to the three blonds, including the boy that was absolutely gorgeous. "And then there's Alice, Darrel and Edward Cullen, all brothers and Sisters" She pointed to the small dark haired girl who had her arm around Jasper, and the bronze haired boy, and the red haired man who had his hand cupped around Caddie "And that's Emmett and Bella Swan." She rested her finger on the dark haired man with a big build, who was leaning against Rosalie and the dark haired girl who love Edward. "Of course no one's good enough for them to be there friend. And there all together. Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett. Bella and Edward. Caddie and Darrell. " She sighed and turned back to the table. I couldn't help but look. They were magnificent. "And of course there's Jalice-" She pointed to another table directing her finger at a tall, curly dark brown haired girl "- She's Emmett's and Bella's sister. They all live together. The doctor, Carlisle, and his wife, Esme, adopted them when they were little. 7 kids!" She shook her head at the though. But her voice was distant now.

**Jacob's POV- **

Things had worked out great. Almost perfect. Except there was no more Bella. I hadn't seen her for 5 years. I didn't think me or Nessie would be able for a visit. Me and Ness were dating now- 3 years! I can't believe it had lasted so long. Of course, I still missed Bella loads. She shares my life. We're best friends. But today was different from the other days. As today I had a great idea. I know I had said that leaving my father would be hard. But I know I could survive. As long as Renesmee comes and so do my small pack.

**Alice's POV- **

The new girl, Kate, kept looking at jasper. My soul mate. It frustrated me. But I knew how to make her _not_ look at him. I smiled smugly to myself as Edward chuckled under his breath. The rest looked at him in confusion. "What?" Rosalie asked him curiously. He looked at her and straitened up. "Just something Alice was thinking." He knew not to tell what I was thinking. Jasper would disapprove of it. "Excuse me." I pushed away from the table with my untouched food in my tight grasp. I headed over to the table where she sat, and 'accidently' tripped. The food went flying over on top of her head. I had to bight my lip to stop from laughing. I heard my family burst out with laughter, except one. Jasper. He didn't like these things. "Oops, sorry! I'm so clumsy." I explained. Katy glared at me with her green eyes. Her auburn hair was pushed back into a tight pony tail. "Right." She rolled her eyes. Her tone was full of sarcasm. I arched my eyebrows. "Fine don't accept an apology. Your life's going to get much harder!" I muttered under my breath, so low I could tell she never heard. "Bye!" I waved as I walked away. I shoved my tray on the counter and walked outside. I parked myself on the bench outside. I knew I was in trouble off of Jasper. I could already here him walking over to the door. I prepared myself for the worst.

**Bella's POV- **

I had always managed to stay clear of thinking about Nessie and Jake. But a thought crept up. Maybe, since we hadn't heard from them, something had happened. Maybe Sam came and attacked Nessie as she was half-human. And Jake tried to protect her and Sam killed him and Nessie. It was unlikely. But it seemed all so possible at the same time. I hoped not. "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked. I had been silent for over five minutes and he was growing impatient. "Jacob and Nessie." I replied. He looked at me strangely. A frown crossed his face. "But you _never _think about them." He protested. I nodded in agreement. "I know. It's just that I wandered. Maybe the reason that he hasn't had any contact is because... something happened to them. Their dead?" I murmured. But Edward shook his head and chuckled. "Bella I think you know the reason." I smiled his crooked smile at me. I looked at him confused. "He misses you too much. And gaining contact with you again would only make it worse." He muttered. I nodded. Of course. Why hadn't I thought of _that_! Though he was completely over me, he still loved me... as a friend. He would still be hurting. Like a small part of me was.


	3. Strong Jeaslousy

**Chapter 3**

**Alice's POV- **

"Why did he invite you?" I asked, struggling to keep a straight face. She smiled at me.

"A way of making up to what you did... accidently." She explained with a smile.

"Right!" I let out a low snarl, which she heard. She flinched at the sound.

"Oh, well, see you tonight girls. I can tell we are going to be great friends." She stalked off. I could feel the rage in my throat. Was she really meaning what she said? Was she really coming over? I hope not.

**Jake's POV-**

"Hey, Nessie! Hurry up. We're already to go." I called up the stairs. We were all packed and ready to go. I wanted to leave strait away, the sooner the better.

"Sure takes a long time." Embry muttered. Quill chuckled, but when he glanced at my hard expression, stopped.

"Sorry!" He held his hands in defence. I could see his lips quiver to stop from laughing.

"Ready!" Nessie jumped from the last stair and bounded over to us. Her bronze hair bounced up and down.

"Let's go!" I smiled. We all jumped in my rabbit that I had refurbished many years ago. It seemed long ago, that I was a normal human boy. Having fun with my friends. Especially with Bella. I sighed at the good old memories.

I sped down the motorway, at a normal speed. It was a long journey. About 5 hours. I couldn't help my excitement. It had been so long since I had seen Bella and Alice. I just had one question. Do they remember me?

**Bella's POV- **

It was later that day. The part Alice was dreading. The part I wanted to snarl at. I was suspicious of this girl. And I didn't like her. The door bell rang. "All get it!" Jasper called from the living room. And Jasper seemed pretty wound up about this girl.

"Hello, Katy" I heard the smile in his voice. I sighed and shot a look at Alice. Her face said it all. Jealousy.

"Hi, Jasper, thanks for inviting me! I can't wait to meet your family!" She cooed in her human voice. I heard Alice let out a loud growl. At that moment Katy and Jasper walked back in the room, where Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Caddie, Darrel and I took our seats.

"Guys, this is Katy. She's new to town, so I thought I would invite her over..." He trailed off, noticing our deathly glares.

"What?" He asked innocently. It wasn't Alice that growled this time. It was me.

"I think you know!" I spat through my clenched teeth. He realised what he had done then.

"Oh that." He whispered.

"Hello Katy, I'm sorry about Bella... and Alice. I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and our children-" He pointed to each of us in turn. But before he could finish his introduction Katy interrupted him.

"I know who they are. My friend pointed them out to me. But it is lovely to meet you all." She beamed.

**Alice's POV- **

Katy. How much I hated her. She was faking. And it was obvious. But Jasper didn't notice, neither did anyone else. Except Bella and Rose. I took my seat next to Caddie and Emmett on the cream couch, Bella, Rose, Edward and Darrel sat down on the wooden floor. Esme and Carlisle wandered into the kitchen and Jasper and Kate sat next to each other on the arm chair. I gulped back the anger inside my throat. I tried not to let it get to me. "So, Katy, where did you live before you moved here?" I asked, with a hint of acid in my tone.

She hesitated before answering, I assumed at my harsh tone. "Um, California. I heard you moved here 5 years ago. Where from?" She asked.

Caddie answered this time in her child like voice, "Forks, near Seattle." She smiled politely; totally oblivious to what she was really like.

"Rainiest place on earth. That's why moved out...And into another rainy town!" Emmett howled with laughter. He wouldn't be laughing _with_ Katy any more. Not once I've told him what she's really like. Tell him what I've seen. He'll be laughing _at_ her.

"Oh. Really?" Katy asked in her all too innocent voice. I wanted to smash her face in. I found it hard to restrain myself. _Breathe in and out. Breath in, breath out._ I reminded myself, trying to calm myself. Emmett nodded, and grinned his goofy grin.

"Err... Emmett, could I have a word?" I asked him. "In private." I added.

"Sure, Ali." He got up from the seat, and followed me into the dining room. I switched the light on, not that we needed it, it just made it look less suspicious.

"What is it?" He asked casually, slumping down into a seat. He spread his legs wide.

"Katy. She's up to something. And you're all falling for it. Except Bella and Rose." I told him. But he just smirked.

"You're talking nonsense Ali!" He raised his eyebrows at me. I took a seat next to him, and shook my head.

"I am not. Did you see her talking to Jasper? Did you see the contact she gave him? Did you see the look she gave me over his shoulder?" I whispered angrily. He looked baffled at the start, but then his eyes widened.

"Wait, I did see her talking to Jasper. And I think you're right. Before she was looking at him in an awed expression. Then you through your lunch over her..." He stopped short, working it out. I looked at him, and waited. "I think I know what she's up to."

"What?" I asked him.

"It's pretty obvious Al. She's trying to steal Jazz away from you. For two reasons. 1. Revenge. And 2. She loves him!" I stared at Emmett in shock. I was about to speak before the door rang.

**Jacob's POV- **

We were nearly there. Just a few more minutes. I pressed on the pedal. Embry sat next to me, looking at the map. Nessie, Quill, Leah and Seth (who had managed to squeeze in) were in the backseat. "Take a left here." Embry navigated, pointing his left hand to the left. I turned off on the junction. There were a few houses in view now. This must be Lethbridge in Canada. The drizzly rain pounded the car, as my windshield wipers, scraped them off.

"Small town. Perfect weather... for a vampire." I muttered under my breath, looking around the place.

"And miserable for everyone else." Quill snorted, and we all chuckled at his remark. This was going to be our home now. For a while, better get used to it. I sighed to myself.

"Turn to your right." Embry ordered and I obeyed. And suddenly we were in country side. Bella told me they would be located in a secluded spot. In the distance, there was a large house. It may be secluded but it was definitely not invisible. It looked a lot like there old house. I stopped the car when we reached it. _Deep breath Jake, you can do this._ I thought to myself.

"Come on lets go." I hopped out the car, and idled over to the door. I lightly knocked on the door and waited. I could feel the others behind me.


	4. LethBridge

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV- **

I heard a light tapping on the front door. "All get it!" I called, eager to get out of the room. I couldn't stand Katy! Ugh. She was so... I don't know but she just had that vibe. I darted out, into the hallway and wandered over to the door. I opened it at human pace. I gasped.

Standing at the door was Jacob Black, Renesmee Cullen, Quill, Embry, Seth and Leah. My old friends had come to visit out of the blue. I had difficulty breathing then. "Hey, Bells... You alright?" Jake looked at my surprised face. Nessie curved around him and hugged me. I squeezed her back limply, still in shock.

Finally I caught my breath. "Oh. Hi Jake, Nessie, Embry, Quill, Embry, Seth and Leah! What a surprise, how long will you be staying?" I breathed, jabbering along now. Jake laughed. He knew me so well.

"We're moving in... or we will find a house. If that's okay?!" I stared at him blankly. My mind froze with shock.

"You mean I will get to see you?" I whispered, and I could feel a few more people behind me now. Alice, Jalice, Emmett and Edward. I didn't need to look to see them.

"Jake! Nessie! And other friends!" Alice and Jalice squealed in the same chirpy tone.

"Hey guys!" Nessie loosened her grip from me and rushed over to them, embracing Alice, Jalice and Edward in a tight lock.

"Hi, Nessie. Haven't seen you in a while." I heard Edward's muffled laughter. But I didn't bother looking. I was still in shock. But this was good. The gaping hole in my heart could heal now, and so will Jakes.

"Well, there's no room for anyone to sleep here... but we can always find you a house for yourselves!" Alice chimed. The excitement in her voice gave no evidence that Katy was in the other room.

"That would be great. Thank you guys!" Seth said eagerly. It took me another minute to get passed the shock.

"Come in!" I beckoned them forward with my hand and they followed.

**Alice's POV-**

I was thankful that Jake, Nessie and the pack came at this time. It might help me get over my jealousy, or at least distract me. "I love this house." Katy gushed as we all took our seats. I sat next to Jake and Bella and Nessie on the couch, while Embry, Edward and Leah stood and Seth, Quill and Emmett sat on the floor next to Rose.

"Who are these guys?" She asked, looking them up and down. She looked frightened. Good. I couldn't help but let out a low chuckle.

"These are our old friends, they just moved up!" Bella replied happily, obviously over her shock. "Embry, Seth, Leah, Embry, Jake and Nessie." She added pointing to them in turn.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Katy!" She introduced herself cheerfully. And I didn't feel the need to keep back my growl, I let it slip throw my teeth and out of my mouth.

"Hey Katy. Ali, what is it?" Quill answered for the first time.

"Ugh. Nothing, I'll tell you later." I sulked. I slid lower down into my seat.

"Uh, okay!" Quill looked at me confused, but didn't ask, instead let his attention drift back to Katy. This irritated me more than anything. Not only was she stealing my soul mate, but she was stealing my friends.

"I have to get out of here." I snarled, before lurching to my feet, and storming out.  
"What's wrong with her?"I heard Jasper asked.

"I'll go see her." Jake sighed and walked over to the door.

"Hey, Ali. What's up with you?" He asked wandering over to where I sat on the stairs.

"Her, Katy!" I spat. My fists were clenched and I tried to control my anger.

"What about Katy?" He asked, sitting down.

"First she steals Jasper away. And now she's trying to steal you away." I whined, looking down.

"Don't be silly Al. No one can steal me away from you... or Bells." He raised his eyebrows at me. But I just shook my head limply.

"You don't understand." I huffed. Jake looked at me and cocked his head to the side.

"I might understand if you tell me?" He urged me to explain.

"Fine. Katy kept staring at Jasper at lunch. Not in that way, but like she... loved him or something. So I got angry with this and wondered over with my tray and 'accidently' tripped and spilt the plate over her," I cut off, waiting for Jacob to stop laughing, "And now me and Emmett think she is trying to steal Jasper off of me, and now you. For 2 reasons, One. Revenge. Two. She's in love with him." I continued. I waited for a reply, but he was cut off by Embry walking through the door.

"Alice?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" I asked him suspiciously.

"You might want to go back in. That Katy girl is all over Jasper. Just thought I would warn you."


	5. Opperation breakup

**Chapter 5**

**Alice's POV- **

I burst through the door in a rage. And right enough, Katy was cuddled up to jasper, her hand on his knee. I snarled. "HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted at her, jabbing my hand into her chest. She looked up more frightened than she already was.

"Alice." Jasper warned in a soothing tone.

"Do you see what she is doing to you jasper? She's steeling you away from me! Get away from him." I shook with anger. Bella was by my side immediately, almost at the same time as Edward.

"Alice, calm down." Edward murmured in my ear.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Answer me Jazz. And get off him. He's mine!" I took deep breaths to keep control, to not snap Katy's head off. She obeyed, but only to move an inch.

"Yes, Alice. I do realise. She was just a little scared, with such tall men walking in." He said through gritted teeth. I arched an eyebrow, before spinning around.

"Where you going?" Jazz called after me, but I never heard his footprints on the floor.

I froze before speaking. "For a walk. I need to get away from here." I sighed, my voice sounded flat, not like it was usually. I did hear a few pairs of feet behind me; Bella and Emmett. Of course.

"Al, Wait for us." Bella called.

**Jake's POV- **

"I'm sorry about what just happened, Katy." Jasper whispered as he lurched up. Alice was right, Katy was stealing Jasper away from her.

"Katy I think you should leave." Edward said with raised eyebrows. Katy just looked at him and smirked.

"No. I just got here!" She protested. She really was trouble. This angered me.

"He said to leave. Now leave." I snarled. She winced but a smile was still plastered on her pink face.

"Why?" She challenged.

"It's their house. Not yours." I warned her, moving towards her. But Jasper blocked the way.

"Watch it mongrel, before I break your arm." Jasper threatened. I just glared at him.

"Fine by me. But Alice is right, jazz, look what she's doing. Stealing you away from Ali. Doing what she wants." I pointed the things to him, but he just let out a low growl.

"Your loss." I shrugged, and walked out the room with Nessie, Quill and Seth. I didn't want to lose my temper. I could hear voices in the other room.

"Katy, I know you just got her, but it's a good idea you leave right now." Esme reasoned with her. She must of heard the argument and came through.

"Fine. Bye." She sighed. A minute later she was walking out the door.

"You better watch out." She muttered. We let out a below of laughter- even Nessie.

"Hah! _You better watch you out._ Don't you mean that _I_ better watch out for _you?_" I snickered. She huffed before slamming the door.

The Cullens had told us to stay for the night. Me and Nessie were on our own, everyone else was busy. I looked deep into her chocolate eyes, and she looked back. She tiptoed, delicately, on her toes and pressed her soft, marble lips to mine.

**Bella's POV-**

"I'll be back in a few, guys." I called, sprinting back to the house. I had to ask Edward something. I opened the door and glided into the living room. I halted in surprise. My face went blank, no emotion dominant. Jake and Nessie stood in the middle, hardly moving. Only their lips, attached to each other, moved in unison. My hands trembled. I dropped the keys that I was holding in my hand. They reacted to that noise, their heads turned slowly to face me.

"Bella..." Jake trailed off, knowing there was no point, and nothing would make sense to me at this moment. Slowly, my brain filled the information, working it all out.

"You... date?" I struggled to get the two words out.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, mum." Nessie apologised, her eyes full off sympathy. "You are Okay with this, right?

I just stared at her. I didn't like this. My best friend... and my daughter? It wasn't right. But could I ever tell them that? Would I ever do anything to jeopardise their relationship? Even if I don't like it? No, it was wrong. You just don't interfere with relationships. Shouldn't I be happy that Jake has found someone? Also, didn't I expect it, he had imprinted on her? "All try to be." I reasoned. I couldn't trust myself to promise anything.

**Alice's POV-**

Bella was gone for over ten minutes. It shouldn't her this long. Not for a vampire at least. But the open space felt good. Freedom, to do whatever I wished. At least I had Bella, Rose and Emmett on my side. But that only made things a little better. Jasper still didn't believe me. And that was the worst part.

"Why are you so quiet Alice?" Emmett interrupted my thoughts, as we strolled along the country side aimlessly.

"No reason." I shrugged. Or at least no reason to tell him.

"She'll eventually leave him alone, Ali." Emmett ruffled my hair playfully.

"Hmm let me see." I sighed. I waited for a vision to come to me. It took a while, but it arrived. _Katy was with Jasper- only two weeks from now- and not in a friendly way. _"Oh." I breathed in anger.

"What is it, what did you see?" Emmett's face was suddenly serious, looking down on me.

"They were... together. Not friendly either. And only in two weeks." I explained, annoyed. I only had two weeks to stop it. To stop her steeling my husband.

"We won't let that vision become true Alice." Emmett was suddenly his self again. I suddenly grasped what he meant.

"We kill her?!" I nearly screamed. That set Emmett into fits of laughter.

"No! We... scare... her... out of ...her guts!" He said through laughing.

"How do we do that?" I asked confused. Emmett looked at me, as if I was insane.

"What is the one thing that will get her to leave Jasper alone?" He urged. I had to think about this. What could scare Katy away from Jasper? Then it dawned on me.

"No! We cannot do that!! We are not risking the volteri getting involved again!" I snapped at him. He chuckled.

"Well any other suggestions?" He raised his eyebrows.

"We should just give her hints to what we are. Then she can make her own mad assumption. Or we tell her something about Jasper. Like he's using her." I suggested, a little smugly.

"That's a good idea. I think we should go for your second option." He healed up his hand for a high five. I smacked it as hard as I could.

"But we have to act friendly towards her." I said sternly.


	6. Where's Nessie?

**Chapter 6**

**(Nessie's and Katy's POV will be introduced in this chapter.)**

**Jacob's POV- **

Why did we have to be so stupid? As to kiss in the most obvious place, where Bella lives? I was angrier at myself than anything. Bella was standing there trembling, in shock... and anger. Her breathing was more rapid and she only managed to speak in whispers. "Bella, if you're not comfortable with this then we can always move away!" I told her softly. She frowned though, like she was hurt with the thought of that.

"NO! No. Don't go, you've just come back. I don't want you to disappear out of my life." She shook her head. Still so stubborn.

"Well, then we will stay." Nessie smiled, and moved over to the couch and I followed.

"Maybe we should not do anything around her?" I whispered into Nessie's ear. I had forgotten that Bella would hear.

"Yeah." She agreed. I looked over at Bella; she didn't _seem_ to be paying attention.

"I'll be right back." She muttered walking out the door.

"I don't think she'll ever get used to this." Nessie huffed.

"Yes, she will. Just give her time."

**(A few days later) **

**Katy's POV- **

It was a few days later, I was at the school cafeteria. Right now, my plan was working, Jasper was falling for me and Alice was jealous. The only thing was, Bella's boyfriend was looking at me strangely. And Alice had a few scary people on her side; Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella. I was sure if I did anything wrong they will try to attack me. Unless Jasper protected me.

I noticed two things, one weird thing and one good thing. The good thing? Alice and Jasper were sitting away from each other. The weird thing? Alice was looking at me, in a friendly way. When she saw me, she gave me a friendly wave; I gave her an answering smile.

**Alice's POV-**

I pushed myself away from the table. "Where you going al?" Rose asked.

"You'll see." I grinned and wandered over to place my tray on the rack before walking over to where Katy sat. I had to start to put my plan into action. I wanted Jasper to talk to me again. He had been ignoring me for the past few days. And I couldn't make him suspicious.

"Hey Katy!" I gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry, for how I reacted a few nights ago." I added. Katy blinked twice, before hugging me back.

"Oh. It's OK Alice." She assured me. I pulled away; looking over to Anna- She was in some of my classes- her expression was wary. I smiled widely at her. In return she gave me a little bounce of her head.

"I was wandering, do you want to come for a walk with me, Bella and Jake-" I was cut off by a snarl, coming from Jake's lips. "I mean Emmett." I corrected quickly.

"Of course Alice. Just let me tidy up my tray." She got up from her seat. As she did this I beckoned Bella and Emmett over. Bella walked over delicately while Emmett bounded over, excitedly. "See you later Anna." Katy waved to her as she joined us.

"Nice to see you again, Katy!" Bella gave her a quick hug.

"You too." She replied. Emmett held out his hand for a high five, which she tried to slap, shyly. But he moved it away, making her slap Anna. Emmett burst out in a howl of laughter, while me and Bella stifled our laughter.

"OH! Anna I'm sorry. I was trying to slap Emmett's hand and he moved it." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Emmett." I strained myself from laughing. He tried to hold his composure, but it was no use.

Anna looked at Katy in an unkind way. "Yeah right. Don't bother sitting with me tomorrow. Go sit with your 'new friends'" She quoted the last two words.

"Ugh. Fine." She grunted. Great, the plan was working. Now just one more thing to do. Look into the future.

_Me and Katy were alone in the corner. I was telling her that Jasper was using her. And she believed me._

A grin spread across my face and before I could stop myself, I blurted out- "Yes. Score!" Emmett raised his eyebrows. I clamped my hands over my mouth. Luckily Katy wasn't looking.

"What?" She sun round, looking confused. I thought of an excuse quickly.

"Just thought that we could... skive. You know it's the perfect time." I grinned widely. The idea appealed to me as much as it did with Emmett and even Bella. But Katy looked horrified.

"What? Are you serious... you can't expect me to _skive._" She shook her head. I sighed. This was going to take a long time.

"Oh come on Katy. What's the problem with a little skiving?" Emmett asked. Katy's expression softened.

"Okay. Fine. Is Jasper coming?" She asked expectedly. I hesitated a little at that question.

"Um... no. He doesn't want to. He'll join us later." I raced through the sentence. I glanced behind me, making sure that Jasper never heard. Luckily Rose and Edward had side tracked him in a conversation. Me and Jasper hadn't spent that much time together since the incident. I hoped this would make everything better.

**Bella's POV- **

"Guys come on." I groaned impatiently. I was fed up of hearing Jake talk about Nessie to his friends. And Nessie talk about Jake to Jalice. Alice sensed the urgency in my tone and sighed.

"Okay. Let's go!" Alice beamed. I just glared at her. She let out a girly giggle.

"You better know what you're doing." I mumbled into her ear. She nodded enthusiastically; I rolled my eyes.

We walked out the wooden doors, and bolted it once we were outside. We were careful to keep the pace human. As I past the end windows, I couldn't resist but to pear in. I wish I hadn't

Jake and Nessie were kissing. I gulped back the rage, but it made no difference. Nessie looked up from their work-out session for their lips and spotted me looking. My expression must have been obvious on my face, as Nessie looked guilty, and shoved her hands in her pockets. Jake looked round and smiled at me. I smiled weakly back. "Bells, I know how much you like to look at Jake and Ness kissing, but we gotta go." Emmett joked. I glowered at him, before running.

"Thank you." He huffed, as we both set out on an even jog behind Alice and Kate.

"Looks like their 'great friends'." I sighed. I couldn't help but think of the kiss between Jacob and Nessie.

"Bella, get over it. It's not worth your time. Now if you want another hand wrestling mach... Now that's worth your time." He suggested. I grinned at him. I knew that would get that image of my mind.

Once we were home- Carlisle was at work and Esme was out hunting- me and Emmett wrestled, while Alice took Katy indoors, as for me and Emmett not to give our secret away. Emmett won this time, unfortunately. "Bella: 3. Emmett: 1" He grinned wickedly. "Check my muscles out." He flexed his arm, the muscles bulged.

The rest of the day was spent talking, watching TV and walking. "Hey, do you guys mind if I hang about with you... I don't really like Anna and her group. They never really talk to me." Katy asked us. I looked up from reading a magazine. Before I answered I looked at the clock, it read 3:00. They would be home in half an hour.

"Uh... Sure Katy." I smiled at her comfortingly. I was about to add "You know you're always welcome" But the door crashed open, and Nessie stormed in. A frown crossed my face. But I never went after her; she needed time to calm down. I could hear her mumbling something about Jake.

**Nessie's POV-**

He didn't care for my mother did he? Jake only cared about himself. He never bothered about how mum felt. And now my mum found this totally awkward. Me and Jake had argued outside of school. _Go back to your mum then. See if I care. Go and let her be your love, or whatever. I bet she would do a much better job than me. _My fists curled up in anger. A thought popped in my head, as I entered the spare room. Me and Jake couldn't love each other while Bella was around. And Bella and Jake couldn't be best friends while I was in the way. That could be fixed though. Maybe not me and Jakes relationship, but Jakes and Bella's could. I rushed through the packing, scared someone would catch me.

**Jacob's POV- **

I walked in quietly, I needed to apologise to Nessie. Emmett, Alice, Bella and Katy looked up at me, but said nothing. My feet clambered up the stairs, as I broke into the spare bedroom. It was empty. Huh. And there was a drawer open. Which was Nessie's. And it was Empty.

"BELLA!" I shouted down the stairs. I waited for her to arrive.

"Yes?" She asked, walking through the glass door. I looked at her with a pained expression.

"Did you see Ness leave?" I asked her in a flat voice. She shook her head.

"No, Wh-" She stopped as she saw the empty drawer.

"Oh no. What have I done?" I hung my head in my big hands. Bella looked at me with a bothered expression.

"We had an argument, about the relationship between us- me and Nessie- and between me and you. She didn't want herself to get in the way. And then I said something I shouldn't, and she told me that I only cared for myself. And she stormed away." I muttered.

Bella's eyes widened. "Uh-Oh" She mouthed the words slowly.

"What?" I looked at her. Her expression was twisted in pain.

"Nessie's left." She started sobbing. But her face was dry. The lump built up in my throat at what she said.

"She can't!" I choked out. The room started to sway, Bella was only a blur.


	7. Searching for Nessie

**Chapter 7**

**(Edward's POV will be in here as well) **

**Alice's POV- **

"Don't worry Jake, you'll get her back." I reassured him, rubbing his broad arm. He shook his head solemnly.

"It's my entire fault." He sobbed. Never before have I seen Jacob cry. He really must be in love with Ness.

"You know what we're going to do?" I stood up, forcing him up with me. Bella was still sitting down.

"What?" He looked at me for the first time, the red rims around his eyes conformed that he was crying.

"You and Bella will go and look for her. Take two of us with you, because you're separating." I ordered, and Jacob blinked but he nodded. Bella looked only too eager.

"I'll go with Embry and Quill." He muttered sauntering down stairs. I looked at Bella.

"Well I know you will want to stay here... so I will take Edward and Rose." She smiled and bounded down stairs. I followed slower. Katy was gone, but I wanted things to be human. To be normal. We never got a chance to do that anymore.

"Right we're ready to go!" Bella said ten minutes later. I didn't quite believe her.

"What about a phone?" I arched my eyebrows.

"Oh..." She rushed up stairs and was back in 2 seconds. "Now I'm ready." She grinned. I didn't understand why was she so... happy? Edward shrugged, hearing my thoughts.

"We'll be right after you." Jake's voice floated down the stairs. Bella, Rose and Edward fleeted out the door. I heard the Volvo start up. And soon it was flying down the highway.

Jake was down stairs next. "Have you got a phone?" I repeated Bella's question. He nodded less eagerly. I know he didn't have as much hope as Bella. It's a big world. She could be anywhere.

**Bella's POV-**

"Where are we going to search?" Rose asked. I hadn't thought that far yet. Luckily Edward was organised.

"I was thinking we should search Lethbridge first. Then the whole of Canada. Then possibly America and South America." He told us both. I nodded in agreement. He parked in a dark lane, out of site from passing strangers. We hopped out the car, and walked down the lane.

"One minute!" Edward, put a hand on my shoulder to stop me moving.

He pulled out the small silver phone. He dialled a number, which I presumed was Jacobs.

"Hello?" Embry answered on the other end. Edward explained where we would be searching and suggested that they try Europe. There could still be that slight possibly. Guessing by Edward's expression, they seemed to agree.

"Okay, let's go." Rosalie demanded, leading the way.

We searched every street, every park. We even asked people if they had seen her. But there was no such luck. I had a thought that maybe she went to a friend's house. The phone beeped then. I snatched the phone out of Edward's kakis.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hi, Aunty Bella. It's me... Jalice." Her sweet voice surrounded the phone.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked in my soprano voice.

"I may have an idea where... Nessie is." She suggested.

"Where?" I said all to enthusiastically .

"Well you can always try Charlie. And then if not try Renee." She whispered down the phone. A grin grew on my face.

"Thank you Jal. I am very grateful for that advice." I hung up. Rose and Edward waited for me to explain.

"Charlie's. Or Renee's." I smiled. They both nodded as we walked back to the car.

"Let me drive." I ordered Edward as he was about to step in. Before he could reject my offer I was starting the engine.

"Fine, I'll sit in the passenger seat." He huffed.

"No sorry, I'm sitting there." Rose interjected. I giggled. Edward looked really annoyed.

"Alright ladies, you can get the front." He mumbled as he sat in the back seat.

I started the car, and reversed out the back. I knew there was no need for looking back, though I still did. It was still a human habit.

**Jacob's POV-**

After Alice phoned saying that Bella was heading to Forks- which was a bad move- I thought of searching Canada.

"This will take forever." Embry complained, looking out into the dimming light. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop moaning Embry." I snapped. I really was in a crappy mood. Embry just nodded solemnly. He looked exhausted. A light snore slipped through his lips. I thought I would start at the very end of Canada and work my way down.

**Alice's POV-**

I drummed my nails on the counter. It had been four days since they had left. And no sign of Nessie. We had tried phoning her mobile but there was no answer. I could sense Bella was over stressed and over worried, and Jasper couldn't calm her. Edward sensed it too. "Bella, love, you need to relax. Nessie will be fine." He tried to persuade her.

"Well then how can we not find her... how come we can't reach her? I can't relax with my baby missing." Her voice broke, and she sobbed, but there was no tears present on her face. Edward pulled her in to a big hug. She stroked her hair.

"Shh, it's all right love. It's all going to be okay, Jake will find her. He will." He soothed her. I sighed and walked over to Jalice.

"Any chance you _do_ know where she is... and you're just not telling us?" I asked her sternly. She looked at me awkwardly.

"I'm not going to lie mum; I do know where she is." She answered my question. "But I can't tell you where. I promised." She added at the end.

**Edward's POV- **

I couldn't bear to see Bella unhappy. I wanted to make her happy again. And I would do _anything_ to make her happy again. I think I needed a few words with Carlisle.

"Carlisle, when Esme was unhappy, how did you cheer her up?" I asked. He gave me a half smile, before looking up from reading the book.

"I bought her the island-isle Esme." He explained. That wasn't a half bad idea. In fact it was a brilliant idea.

"Thank you." I murmured and stalked out.

**(Hi guys. This will be my last chapter for another three weeks as I am going on holiday to France... but I will continue it after. Maybe you should put an alarm for it to warn you when the next chapter is out.) **


	8. surprises

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV- **

There was still no sign of Nessie after a week. The hole in my heart got bigger and bigger as the days sped buy. My hope seemed t ordain away from my reach. I never attempted to catch it before it disappeared, it would do no use. Edward was hardly around, saying he was busy with something... which he kept hidden. I grew more and more suspicious. What could he possibly be doing that he was keeping from me?

"Bells come here. We need to speak." Edward shouted. Relief washed through me, I though Edward was planning on leaving... though I had no idea why.

"Yes?" I asked as I entered the study at a slow human speed. I was being cautious, Katy was visiting and Alice was struggling to keep her jealousy under control.

"We're leaving." He announced. My mouth hung open. Was this what he was planning?

"What? Why?" I asked. He grinned at me. I furrowed my dark brows in confusion.

"You'll see. Pack your bag." He ordered. I did what I was told without arguing. Why should we possibly leave? What if Nessie came back and we weren't here. My bags were packed as I sped down the stairs. Alice was waiting at the bottom, a grin on her pale white face. She obviously knew Edward's plan.

**Alice's POV – **

I grinned at Bella. I was the only one that knew Edwards surprise... only because I had _seen _it. Bella's expression was confused as she tried to work this out. "See you later Bella. I hope you enjoy yourself." With that the two partners left, leaving me, Katy, Jasper and Esme. Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle were out 'hiking', though they really were hunting. Jake and his two friends were out looking for Nessie still. And Leah and Seth were looking around the place for a house to live in.

"What do you want to Al?" Katy asked me? She would have given me a fright if I hadn't heard her feet padding against the oak floor.

"Hmm, I don't know. A walk?" I shrugged, bounding back into the living room to slip on my navy dolly shoes that matched my deep blue skinnies and blue tank-top. Katy followed me. She was extremely tall, about 6 feet.

"Are you coming Jazz?" I asked him. He shook his head slowly, and pointed to the TV. I nodded and headed out.

"Where to?" Katy asked casually, shoving her hands in her blue jumper. I had to admit, though she was stealing Jazz away from me and I needed to break them apart, I quite liked Katy.

"Umm let's walk into the village and do some shopping?" I offered eagerly. I loved shopping.

"I don't have any money!" Katy muttered. I giggled in my bell like voice.

"Don't be silly, I'll pay!" I hooked my arm around hers and sauntered down the street.

**Jacob's POV- **

"Ugh!" I grunted, we hadn't found her yet. No contact, no nothing. Why would she leave me like this? Just cause of a stupid fight. I felt irritated. I wasn't going to give up until I found her. I didn't care if it was a year. I would still search.

"Jake. Let's give this a rest for now. I'm exhausted." Quill proclaimed and Embry nodded. We were at the north of Canada.

"Fine." I huffed. "Let's go and book into a hotel."

I was about to hop back in my rabbit when my small cell phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hey, Ali." I answered. There was silence on the other end.

"Alice?" I asked, why wasn't she speaking? This was confusing me.

"I'm sorry Jake." She whispered into the phone, her voice was choked up.

"Wait! Alice, what's wrong?" My expression was confused. She sighed, thinking it through.

"Jalice, she's left for good... I don't know exactly where she is. But she was happy." Her voice was full of sympathy. It took me a while for the information to make sense.

"She left me. And she's happy?" I nearly screamed, I could hear the hysteria in my voice. Embry and Quill rubbed my arm, and they obviously knew what Alice was saying.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I will see you soon." She hung up.

"Let's go home now." Embry said. I nodded glumly. I don't know how I was going to cope. I mean losing someone was bad enough. But knowing that they were gone forever and were happy was worse. For once I let the salty tears fall down my russet skin.

**(Hey guys! I managed to slip in the 8****th**** chapter before I left. Sorry if it's a little rushed. But don't expect a 9****th**** chapter for another 3 weeks or so!)**


	9. Please don't leave me

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV-**

We were driving for what felt like forever. I swiftly checked the time on my watch for the fifth time. We had only been travelling for about 2 hours. "Are we there yet?" I whined impatiently. Edward let out a low chuckle, before stopping; maybe he had given up to my moaning and was going to head back.

"We're nearly there, just get out the car. We need to get a boat." He grinned, his white teeth gleaming in the light.

"Huh? What's with the vote? Are we visiting Isle Esme again?" I asked confused. Edward laughed.

"No silly. Just wait and see." He hopped out the car, and sped round the car. I stepped out the car daintily, as he tucked me to his side.

All too soon, were we on the boat, at a fasts speed. "We there yet?" I scowled for the thousandth time.

"Do you see that island over there?" HE asked pointing his pale finger across the naked ocean. My incredible eyes picked out a beach, with waves licking over the edge. I nodded.

"Well we will be there in about 1 minute."

**Alice's POV- **

"Thanks for taking me shopping Alice. I had a great time. And these new clothes are great!" Katy beamed. At least she liked to go shopping. I grinned at her and gave her a hug. The truth was that I really like Katy... as a friend. Even though she was stealing my boyfriend, I needed to prevent that happening. And I needed to hurt her. I winced at the fact. But if she was going to steal Jazz, I needed to do it. And soon.

"Well I'll see you soon." I waved, walking back to the house. A sudden thought came into my head. What if Emmett's mad idea could be the better option? No! Don't be ridiculous. What a stupid thought.

"Hello!" I called into the house, where I was suddenly engulfed by a mass of bodies.

"What did you do with her?!" Jasper demanded. I looked at him questioningly.

"Jazz, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"A little birdie told me you were going to hurt Katy." He breathed in, calming himself.

"Who told you that? I am planning no such thing." I blink mystified.

"Annie, her little friend told me. Popped by and told me 'Alice is up to something, I heard her and she says she's going to hurt Katy' And since you were away for so long, I thought that's what you were doing." Jasper explained. Emmett smirked, though not at me. Carlisle, Esme, Caddie and Darrel shook their heads with disapproval.

Now I knew for a fact that _that_ was not true. "Jazz... calm. Chill. I never planned anything to hurt her. All we did was go shopping, phone her if you like!" I protested, scowling a little. How could he think this of me? Maybe I should tell him the truth. "Jasper?"

"Yes?" He sighed, calm now.

"The truth is, I was planning to get rid of Katy. She kept stealing you away from me; I planned to tell her that you were using her. But I realise that that was silly. Katy is a nice girl. And she doesn't deserve that. I'm sorry." I said sheepishly. Jasper froze.

"Alice, out of anything you can possibly do, that was very, very unfair. I have had enough of your jealousy." He didn't look at her, but his voice was stiff.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, scared now.

"I'm leaving you Alice. I can't bear that you would do something like that." He said, upset now. I stood there, too shocked to move. Jasper had fled upstairs and was back with a suitcase in a matter of 1 minute.

"Jasper, please. I'm so sorry. I just wanted you back, I felt you didn't love me anymore; she was getting in the way. But I like her. I do. Just don't leave, please. I'll make it up to you." I pleaded holding out a hand to him, but he was out the door.

"It's too late now Alice. What's done is done." And with that he left.

**(Hey guys sorry this hasn't been out in a we bit, I was on holiday. Any ways, I'll leave you with a question: What will happen to Alice and Jasper? Is this the end of it? How will Alice cope? **

**P.S Don't worry that wasn't the last one.) **


	10. hallucinating

**Chapter 10**

**Jacobs POV- **

Home now... without Nessie. And it doesn't feel the same. So I guess we should go house hunting...

"GUYS!" Leah came running to the door; she was looking excited, unusual for her. "I found a house... and I bought it." She squealed.

"For all of us?" Embry asked.

"Yeah! It's huge... 5 bedrooms!!" She proclaimed, looking pleased for herself. Sigh.

"How much did it cost?" I asked suspicious.

"Only $300,000!" She said dismissively.

"WHAT!? $300,000?! ARE YOU INSANE? WE DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT MUCH!" I screamed, shocked.

Leah blinked twice, before looking sheepish. "Yes we do. There is something I haven't told you about." She looked at the ground.

"What?" I growled.

"Well, I've started saving up for a while, and I got a job back in Forks, and now in total I have $295,000!" She exclaimed.

"And I have a small job, where I have earned about $10,000!" Seth smiled.

"So that's where you two kept disappearing two?" I asked a little smile on my face.

"Yes. Oh and Jake we are so, so sorry!" Seth sighed.

"Come, let's take a look." Leah wondered out the house. We arrived, 2 minutes later, where a huge detached house stood. We walked inside the sandstone house. The inside was just as big, and just as modern, dark wooden floors, cream coloured walls for everywhere except the kitchen and toilet. And suddenly I felt this was the place.

"Guys, what about furniture?" Quill asked, still gawking.

"Don't worry, Esme is dealing with that." Leah smiled. So we were nearly settled.

**Alice's POV- **

I had been moping around for days, depressed. Nothing to think about except Jasper, Katy came round a couple of times to tell me she was sorry for what she had done and she never meant any harm. I told her that she shouldn't be sorry for that. It was my fault. So here I and Katy were talking.

"Jasper will come back Al, he loves you too much." She rubbed my back.

"How do you know?" I sniffed.

"He's told me." She looked at me seriously. Rosalie and Caddie were nodding in agreement.

"Well he doesn't anymore." I shook my head, I needed to get away, and maybe I would move far away. Rose seemed to see this in my eyes.

"Al, what are you planning?" She narrowed her auburn eyes.

"I think going to move far, far away." This angered them all.

"No you will not Alice!" Rosalie shouted.

"Alice that is a stupid idea." Caddie shook her head.

"Alice, we're here." Katy smiled a little.

"Ugh. Fine." I said irritated. I got up and walked into my room. I felt an eerie presence. I wiped the thought out of my head. But then I saw Jasper, he was standing at the window, smiling at me. "Great now I'm hallucinating." I muttered.

"Or are you?" The hallucinated Jasper asked seriously.

**Bella's POV- **

"W.O.W" It's beautiful." I breathed. The island was like isle Esme, but better. The sand was fluffier and warmer, the sea not a rough, and a tropical green. Palm trees circled the island. In the middle there was an old English style cottage.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Edward smiled.

"Yes! What's it called?" I was curious.

"Isle Bella!!" He grinned. I looked at him, amazed.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I bought it for you. Don't worry everything is refurbished." He reassured me. I felt a slight smile on my face.

"Good." I was grinning now.

"Let's go inside! And go into the room."He winked at me. I liked the idea.

We bounded into the room, which was nice beige. The bed was huge! Obviously Esme has been at work. Edward walked over to the bed, dragging me with him. I was in a daze in the room, when we lay down. At first I had no idea what we were doing. But then I fixed my mind on Edward. How easily I was distracted. "Bella, what are you thinking about?"

"About the house" I grinned, I was on top of him now. He slowly kissed my jaw line as he undid my blouse. I whipped of his shirt and moved down to his kaki's. I slid them down his ice cold skin, as he did the same with my trousers. Suddenly we moved under the covers. Making love with Edward is always endearing. It was like a little kid in a sweet shop... you can never get enough... or a dog and its food.

The next day we explored the island, despite the quietness, it was rather large. We were passing a small cove when we heard grunting noises. Must be an animal or something. Edward was interested though, so we went and investigated. We were overcome by surprise; we were not expecting what was in here.

**(Okay a couple of questions to ask yourself: What or who have Bella and Edward found? Is Alice really hallucinating?) **


	11. I'm back

**Chapter 11**

**Alice's POV-**

"I must be!" I whispered. Jasper walked over to me a looked into my eyes. I looked away, not wanting to look into them; I knew I would be lowered in.

"Well you aren't Alice. Can you look at me please?" He asked in frustration. I slowly swivelled my head round, but I still didn't look into his eyes.

"What?" I snapped, he couldn't just walk back into my life after doing this to me. Even if he was a hallucination.

"I was stupid to leave you like that. I love you too much Ali. You should know that. I may still be angry, but I can work on that. But the one thing I can't stand is you not wanting me back in your life." He whispered the words. He had read my mind the idiot. Of course I wouldn't want him back, he left me heartbroken and now he just struts back in expecting, me to forgive him and take him back? Well he thought wrong.

"Well, to bad Jazz. You left me heartbroken. So don't expect me to forgive you just like that!" I spat.

"Well... I do! Please tell me you still love me?" I looked into his eyes now, they were full of sorrow. God what have _I_ done? How could I be so stupid! I shouldn't have been jealous and I shouldn't have started that stupid plan. This was my fault not Jaspers.

"Jazz, don't be sorry. It's me that should be sorry, I shouldn't have been jealous and I shouldn't have been so stupid as to get rid of Katy. The truth is I like her, I really do. And it's alright if you like her more. But just to let you know, I will always love you more than you will ever know." I sighed.

Jasper frowned. "What? What made you think that?"

"Well, you were always spending time with her." I muttered, embarrassed.

Jasper let out a low chuckle. "Well I love you so much more. I can't believe you were so stupid to even think that!" He smiled. I smiled back. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I still think you're a hallucination you know?!" I said as our lips left each other.

Jasper chuckled. "Well you better get used to it. Because I will be here for a long, long time"

"Well that suits me!" I squealed running down stairs.

**Jacob's POV-**

We had looked round the large house before heading home. Alice had pounded to the door and hugged us all, weird, why wasn't she depressed anymore? Then I saw him. Jasper. He had the nerve to show up her and take back Alice? I could feel the rage flowing off me, my wrists balling into fists **(A/N: do you recognised that rhymed: wrists, fists! HAHAHAHAHA!)**.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled, my teeth clenched. Jasper staggered back, holding his hands in the air.

"Wow! Calm down Jacob. I didn't mean to hurt her. She welcomed me back, no need to get mad, if you hurt me you would hurt her remember?" He sounded scared. Good.

"Well let's just see about that!" I said ripping of my shirt I lunged in the air into a werewolf, before Alice ran in the way. I landed on top of her, but she pushed me off.

"JACOB BLACK! TRANSFORM BACK INTO A HUMAN RIGHT NOW!" She shouted the order. I gritted my teeth thinking it through. _Fine_, I thought.

Every one stared at me now. I looked around, confused. Then I realised. I was naked. "Oh." I blushed. "I'll just go change." I walked up the stairs when my phone started buzzing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jacob, it's me Edward." He sounded a little excited.

"What do you want?" I asked distracted, as I flicked through clothes to wear.

Before Edward replied, Bella snatched the phone off of him. "Sorry, it's a surprise!" She sounded happy too.

"Dam! Bella, you're wasting my time!" I muttered.

"Oh sorry. Bye!" She said and rang off. What was that about?

**Bella's POV-**

I gasped, in shock and surprise. "Nessie?"

Nessie turned around to face both me and Edward. And she wasn't alone; with her was a man with fair brown hair. He was dark skinned and muscled. And they were both naked. "Mum? Dad?" She gapped.

I looked away. "Yes it's us, put some clothed on please!" She looked down and was embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry." She muttered, starting to change and so did the boy.

"Well who's this?" Edward asked a bit angry. I nudged him in the side.

"Oh this is Daniel." Nessie grinned. I glared at her, so did Edward. "What?"

"What about Jake?" I asked myself angry now.

"We broke up!" She explained, confused.

"No you didn't! Or at least he doesn't think so!" Edward growled.

"He doesn't?" She asked. "I thought he would get the message when I left. I was suddenly furious.

"Nessie, do you know that me and Jacob looked everywhere for you? Do you know what you are putting him through?" I shouted. Daniel looked stunned. But he kept looking at my boobs. I looked at him, and he looked away.

"Mum, I had to leave; if I didn't you two wouldn't be best friends." She explained franticly.

"Well we would always be best friends. But that doesn't matter. He's heartbroken Nessie, and so, so depressed. He needs you. You're his soul mate. And now you're dating someone else?" I was less angry, I took deep breaths to calm me down.

"He still loves me?" She whispered.

"Yes." Edward looked at her.

"Oh. Daniel I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry." She turned to him and gave him a hug.

"Okay." He said and shrugged, but he still looked sad. Nessie strolled over to me.

"I'm coming home mum." She explained, I smiled at her.

Edward flipped out his phone and dialled a number- Jacob. "Jacob, it's me Edward." He said.

Jacob said something before Edward replied. "Guess what?!" He smiled. Oh no. This should be a surprise. "Oi..." Edward complained as I snatched the phone.

"Sorry it's a surprise!" I told him excitedly.

"Dam! Bella you're wasting my time!" Jacob whined.

"Oh. Sorry. Bye." I said before hanging up. "Come on lets go." I said dragging Nessie and Edward back to the home, where we called for a ship to pick us up.


	12. The girl with bronze hair

**Chapter 12**

**Alice's POV- **

_Edward and Bella were on a boat back and she they weren't alone... Nessie was with them! _The vision had just shot in my head, and I had a feeling it was a surprise. Better not say anything.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It would give me a peace of mind if you phone Katie and tell her everything." Jasper said.

"Oh, Okay." I sighed, and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" Katy answered the phone, her voice was bleak.

"Hey Katy, it's me, Alice!" I chirped.

"Hey Ali. What is it?" She asked, but her voice didn't brighten, it got worse.

"I need to tell you something?" I was a little anxious now.

"Oh? What?" Her tone was now cautious.

"Well you see... when you moved and you and Jazz got really friendly, I got really jealous. And I and Emmett made this plan up to get rid of you; we were going to tell you he was using you. And I know, it was so, so stupid. You would never steal Jasper away from me. You're too nice. I am so, so sorry! Please forgive me." I sighed there was a silence on the other end.

"Oh, Alice that's okay. I knew you had a plan. But it's okay. Now it's my turn to tell you something." She sounded a little nerves now.

"Shoot." I smiled.

"Well you see, I don't think we should be friends, it's just getting in the way of you and Jasper. And Tell Jasper, I'm sorry –if he ever comes back- and I won't bother any of you ever again." She whispered. My expression was blank.

"But Katy, it's not, Jasper's back!" I tried to persuade her.

"But, still. I seen all the arguments, and I don't think I can do that anymore." I could hear her voice crack.

"Now you listen hear Katy! You are not causing anything, that was me and Jasper, but we are okay now!" I protested.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." She muttered before hanging up.

I looked blankly at the phone. I was frozen, trying to establish what just happened.

"What happened?" Jasper looked at me concerned.

"She... she... didn't want to get in our way." It was the only way I could describe it.

There was a smile on Jasper's face. "I'm sure it's all for the better."

**Jacob's POV-**

We were nearly finished packing when there was a knock on the door, I wandered over and opened it up.

"Oh, hey Bella and Edward. You're back early. How come?" I asked confused.

They both smirked. "This is why." Edward said as he and Bella stepped to the side. And their stood a beautiful girl with bronze ringlets, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes.

"Nessie?" I breathed.


	13. Best friends

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV-**

It was now a couple of weeks later, when I had these strange stomach pains. "Ouch!" I squirmed. How can vampires have stomach pains? I decided I need to speak to Carlisle; it had been going on for a week.

"Carlisle?" I asked, walking into his study.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked me, looking up from his book he was reading.

"I've been having stomach pains for a week. And vampires don't get that. What could it be?" I asked worriedly. Carlisle looked at me, concerned.

"Bella, go take a pregnancy test." He ordered. I looked at him baffled.

"But vampires don't pee." I looked at him, curiously.

"There is another way; we need your venom though."

"Okay." Carlisle and I walked into the medical room where we squeezed some venom out of my teeth. We dabbed it on one of Carlisle's spare pregnancy tests, it was one of those ones where it can tell you how many babies you are having. It only took 2 minutes to take effect. I snatched it from the table. I looked at it and gawked. "Oh, My, god!"

**Jacob's POV- **

Two weeks after the arrival of Nessie. Here is what happened:

"JACOB! I AM SO SORRY!" Nessie squealed and leaped into my arms.

"Hey, Ness. I'm sorry too." I grinned and hugged her back.

I looked at Bella and Edward who were grinning at us. "Where did you find her.?" I mouthed.

"She was on the island." Bella mouthed back.

I and Nessie held tight for a while, and Bella and Edward left. "I love you Jake." She muttered into my muscular chest.

"I love too, Nessie." I smiled.

"I promise to never leave you again." She sighed.

"I will make you the same promise." I smiled, pulling away. Alice came down stairs then, she was smiling, but she didn't look to happy. I knew why though.

And that is what happened. Now we are as happy as ever. Well Alice isn't.

**Bella's POV-**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "What is it, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm having twins." I stared at the pregnancy tester some more. That explains everything.

"That's brilliant!" Carlisle congratulated me.

"I'll tell everyone later. But right now I have to get ready." I smiled and walked off; life can never get any better than this.

**Alice's POV- **

God. What a depressing two weeks. I really do wish Katy would talk to me. Jasper has been very busy and secretive. I don't know why. I was in a little grump. "Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Uh-huh?" I asked breezily.

"Do you remember what day it is today?" Jasper asked, cautiously.

"Um, no." I asked narrowing my eyes.

"It's you're 100th human birthday!" He grinned.

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't remind me of that." I muttered, scowling.

"Well, I thought I would take you out, to Berignia, the expensive Italian restaurant that you love." He was still grinning.

"Oh, okay." I smiled slightly.

"Go get changed!" He ushered me into my bedroom. I changed into a knee length dress with slim straps. It was a lemon yellow with pink, purple and orange flowers, to match it I slipped on some wooden bangles and roman sandals. I pushed a hair banned into my dark spiky hair.

"Ready!" I grinned, happier now. "Where's everyone else?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, they've gone hunting." Jasper smiled, leading me out to my yellow porch. "You can drive, ma'am!" He gently picked up my small hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Oh if I must, sir." I teased playfully before hoping in and speeding down the road into Lethbridge. I parked outside Berignia. It was dark and empty. "Jazz I think it's empty." I complained.

"No it's not, look there is some waiters!" He pointed to a couple of people standing by the counter.

"Let's go then!" I sighed. I walked quick pace to the restaurant, before Jasper tugged on my arm, and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Let me go in first!" He grinned and opened the door. I sauntered in after him, only to be swarmed by a mass of bodies.

"Happy birthday!" Every one called! In the front were my family and.... Katy? Was this what she was up to?

"Oh, my, god! This is amazing!" I squealed, and Bella came running up to me and wrapped me in her arms. After a long time she let go and whispered happy birthday in my ear. Next Katy ushered up to me and squeezed me tight.

"You wouldn't think that I would actually do that to you would you?" She chuckled.

"No, was this you're idea?" I asked. She nodded grinning.

"Jasper helped." The place was like a dimly lit by candles and the tables were all away in a cupboard, I presumed. There was a vale draped over the ceiling and there was soft music coming out of speakers.

"It's wonderful!" I hugged her, before waling over to Bella, Caddie and Rosalie. Though I liked Katy very much, no-one can beat Bella. She was my best friend.

"Happy birthday!" Caddie and Rosalie chirped together.

"This is the best birthday ever!" I grinned.

"And it's about to get better, just watch!" Bella whispered. I looked at her puzzled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Wait and you will see!" She laughed.

**Bella's POV-**

After saying happy birthday to Alice for the 10th time I had to gather my family around. "Alice could you help me get our family, I need to tell you all something." She nodded, and we went different ways. Eventually all the family was gathered in the corner.

"What is it Bells?" Edward asked, standing next to me, and Alice was on my other side.

"Well you see, lately I've been having pains in my stomach. They started building up a week ago. Now I and Carlisle have found out the reason." I pursed my lips and the all leaned in. "The reason I am having stomach pains is because I'm having twins!" Edwards's eyes bugged out, Alice looked at me, and I smiled at her. I had a spur of the moment thought to tell everyone, so she wouldn't have seen it.

"Congratulations!" Esme gave me a huge hug.

"I'm going to be a father.... again?" Edward stuttered, but smiled.

"Yeah!" I grinned.

"Not again!" Jacob groaned, and we all laughed.

The rest of that night was spent partying, and we played it cool about my secret. We didn't want our secret getting out. But my life was perfect. Finally.

**(Guys this was the last chapter in this story. But there will be a third one! I will start writing as soon as I have a name for it!)**


End file.
